Bloody tune
by RinaJinx47
Summary: when Hinamori Amu's idol comes to her school with many secrets to be found and falls for him but will he fall for her find out! Amuto
1. Chapter 1

(Amu Pov)

As I walked down the hall way kids every where began to whisper and glance my way ever since I can remember I was always the school idol. Part was because there were many false rumors. Part was because I was quite a looker. Part was because I just acted "cool". There was only one kind of person more popular than I was at my high school and they were celebrities...

"I can't believe it!"

"He is just sooo hot!"

"when will he be here?"

"what should I wear?"

"you think I could get an autograph?"

"he is so talented!"

...and one of them was coming to our school "sigh" he was pretty cute and I loved his music actually I was just as pumped as the rest of the school but I really didn't have any friends to vent to, and it would ruin my school rep for good.

I stepped down the corridor all cool and what not. All the girls had stars in there eyes and all the guys had hearts in theres is seem at times everyone wanted to be me, but me.

"sigh" oh sorry I should introduce myself, Hello my name is Hinamori Amu I am now 15 years old I live in japan with my mom dad and little sister ami. I don't really have any friends or super cool talents but I am the "coolest" anyone at my school.

"bye Amu!"

"see ya!

"have a good evening!"

"good bye!"

"catch you later Amu!"

It seemed the only time it was right to talk to me was before and after school for what ever reason. I had left a little late that night so I was hurrying home,as soon as I got there I just went to my room the only place I could be myself. I ran to my bed and began squealing into my pillow I was so exited! I just could not believe he was coming to _my_ school. I even had tickets to his first concert in japan at least some thing in my life was good.

"Amu! Lights out in fifteen minutes okay?"

"yeah mom I will"

I got up and shuffled on to my balcony "ah!" the fresh air did me some good. As I looked over the land scape of the city I noticed a black figure he was a tall thin figure with shiny dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes, he had his hands in his pockets and slouched as he walked along the streets. At that moment I new who the handsome figure was it was Tsukiyomi Ikuto the famous violinist, my idol, and the soon to be new student at my school! Was it really him? Could it be? Is this a dream? I started to lean over to get a better view of him when...

"oops!"

I slipped right of the balcony and was racing toward the hard ground below. This can't be good!

"Swish!"

before I knew it I was swept off my feet by the sooo much more handsome up close Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Well I certainly got a better view that was for sure.

"are you okay miss?"

I was now flustered sitting in my idols arms wrapped firmly around me"I-I uh um y-yeah th-th-thank you." wow that was bad...

"well then I should be off then" he set me down and began walking back down the path. Come on you dumb ass say something before he leaves!

"wait! You are going to go Seiyo high school right well I could you know uh uh uh show you uh around or or something."wow that was even worse...

He turned around a smirk on his face and eyes filled with amusement.

"that would be nice by the way I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto but, I think you already know that"

I was stunned that that worked !?!? well not that I'm complaining...

"M-my name is-is H-Hinamori Amu"

" well I'll see you tomorrow _Amu_" and then he was gone just like that. I was pretty sure he did that to tease me but right mow I could care less.


	2. Chapter 2

(Amu Pov)

As I stepped into the school everyone dropped what they were doing "sigh" this was normal.

"good morning!"

"hi Amu"

"hello!"

"see you in class Amu!"

"have a good day!"

everything was normal "sigh" _Amu! Why are you so sad today you get to see the totally dreamy Tsukiyomi Ikuto! And in front of every one! _Yeah I know! He is so- uh I mean... well this will take a while... _sigh. _Man I can't even be myself in my head.

"OMG it is him!!!!"

"what? Where? wh- I mean humph this it stupid" ah! Why did I do that I wanted so see him! Man I'm stupid!

"Amu where you off to?"

is it? could it be? Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"hmm you seem less tense last night..."

"last night!?!?"

"can believe it"

"did she sleep with him?"

"she is so cool!"

"W-WHAT!?!? I DID NO SUCH THING!!!" _oh that is really bad! _Shut up.

Every ones eyes were on me and this time it was for a bad reason. What I did was completely out of character and now it is time to go.

"lets go Ikuto!"

I grabbed his arm and dashed down the hall toward my class room.

"er I'm in grade 12"

"o-oh right just-just go across the h-hall"

"thank you" at that moment he picked up my hand and pecked it! My face turned completely red and I stood in a daze as I watched him walk off with that dame smirk but inside I still didn't care.

I flopped on my bed other than this morning I didn't see much of Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I was a little disappointed....

_ah Tsukiyomi Ikuto he is so dreamy his dreamy eyes his dreamy hair go make him your boyfriend!_

No I don't like him I don't like anyone!

_Your being stupid! You like him and that is a fact!_

How would you know! I don't like anyone I'm to cool for that!

Man I was so messed up I was arguing with the real me! What should I do even if I admit I like him then what he won't want to date some boring school girl "sigh" life sure was hard.

( I added yoru even though Ikuto can't chara change in this)

(Ikuto Pov)

"Ikuto nya who was that odd girl nya?"

"Hinamori Amu"

"why are you so nice to her nya?"

"I don't know"

"you know you can't like her nya! Remember last time nya?"

"yes I know yoru"

"so what is so special about this one nya?"

"she is the popular girl but she doesn't act it"

"do you like her nya?"

"what do you mean?"

"you know _like _her nya!"

"I don't know maybe..."

"but she is the enime nya! You can't nya!"

"aren't they all?"

this Hinamori Amu figure is very interesting I hope to see her again...


	3. Chapter 3

(Amu Pov)

I lay in bed wondering if Tsukiyomi Ikuto liked me did he or was I just another wannabe fan?

_Why, you like him don't you I know you do Amu!_

No I do not I-I-I was just thinking that proves nothing!

_Humph I don't know why I even try!_

Tap Tap Tap

"who is i- Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" he is on my balcony! Ah just like Romeo!

_Told you!_

What?

_Just let him in!_

I stepped over to the balcony door and let him in he was wearing black jeans and a black sweat top with a white shirt underneath.

"evening _Amu" _

"um Tsukiyomi Ikuto what-what are you doing here?-not that I don't want you here!" Ikuto gave me an odd look then started to laugh under his breath.

"hey! What is so funny?"

"heh finally"

"what dose that mean!?"

"it's just this is the first time you spoke to me like a normal person"

"oh sorry" man I bet he hates me I finally talk to him like a normal person ans I was yelling!

"no it's fine I was hoping you would come to the new buffet with me" he asked _me_ out!

"of course I would!-I mean if it's your treat..."

"ha ha well I'm the rich one aren't I ?" he pinched me and gave me a smirk. Ug that stupid dame smirk that annoying smirk that I-I love!!! eeep! I'm going out on a date with Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Oh no what will I wear!?!?

I ran to my closet and started digging through all my clothes

"Is our dinner really that important?" oh crap! I forgot Ikuto was still here I am so dead! As I turned around I saw Ikuto lying on my bed with a smirk on planted on his face.

"n-no now...out!"

"aww Amu can't I sleep with you tonight?" Ikuto was pouting and now on his stomach

"no" I only want him to leave so I can get ready for our date.

"oh fine... see you _Amu_" and again he was gone just like that he barely made a sound.

I must be the luckiest girl alive I thought as I popped in one of Ikutos CDs and trashed my closet to the sweet sound of his soothing violin.

My eye lids fluttered open "ug" the sun light poured thought a crack in my curtains. I dragged my butt out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Then at that moment as I was splashing water in my face I realized... I was going out with...

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"dear! What was that!" my mother and father had over heard me from the bath room.

"nothing!" close call I'm glad dad didn't find out I was screaming a boys name. I stepped out of the house even though my date was at dinner I had no time to waste getting ready.

(Ikuto Pov)

the crowds of people walked around the mall carrying bags and pushing carts around the stage crew dashed around setting up lights and testing the curtains "sigh" let's just get this over with...

"Ikuto nya? How long will this take nya?"

"not long i'll make it"

"Ikuto nya?"

"what is it yoru?"

"don't get close to her nya"

"I can handle it I'm older now"

"just be careful nya"

"I will"

"Now for Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I could hear the crowds from the mall screaming as I stepped on stage. I pulled out my violin and just poured all the music I could. When I heard the flick of lights my eyes flashed open and I glanced around no,no,no,no,no,bingo!

"thank you! thank you! Now I will pick one lucky fan to come up here and shout out there name!"

cheers were growing as I pointed at a young man in his twenties "you sir come on up here!" the man dashed off and climbed up on stage as the lights turned out.

"Hello my name is Kinoshita Munemori!!!"

"thank you Kinoshita!!! but sorry that is all!!!"

(later)

"good job Ikuto you saved another life"

"for the sake of another?"

"don't be so sappy they are simply pawns"

"well these pawns never did wrong to us"

"Ikuto!"

"no you may be able to make me do these things but you can't convince to me it's okay"

"Ikuto come back! Don't be so rash! Ikuto!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Amu Pov)

I stepped out of a small boutique with about five bags and had spent about two months allowance I had got much more than I could wear at one dinner but I was content as I dashed home to get changed before Ikuto got to my house.

"I'm home!"

"oh dear where have you been?"

"shopping"

"well I see you over did it a little"

"yeah" I flopped my bags on the sofa and began to take off my shoes

"what would you like for dinner dear?"

"oh well I'm going out for dinner"

"oh really?"

"u-uh y-yeah"

"by yourself?"

"no with a b-b-boy but! Don't tell dad"

"okay dear but who is the boy hmm?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!!!!!!"

"shhhhh! Don't let dad know!"

Ding! Dong!

"that's him I gotta get dressed!" I ran up the stairs heaving the bags with me okay what to wear what to wear...

"this"

"no"

"this"

"no"

"this"

"no"

"this"

"no"

"this"

"no"

"ah! I can't pick"

_Amu wear that to the right..._

yeah! That will work I look great! And not formal too!

"dear there is a handsome young man still waiting here!"

"coming mom!"

I ran down as fast as I could the first thing I saw was Ikuto, he stood tall but slouched hands in his pockets wearing black dress pants and a short black trench coat.

"let's go _Amu_"

I stepped toward the door and slipped out with Ikuto as I did so I was caught by surprise when the car in the drive way was not my dads. The shiny Mercedes was jet black and had tinted windows it also had a sun roof and inside the seats were leather! It was so amazing! But I should have known he was rich and famous but, it was mostly him that swept me off my feet.

I stepped up to my door step with Ikuto not far behind

"thanks for the great night Ikuto"

"I'm just glad you had fun" he gave me a smirk before pecking my hand and patting me on the head thn we just stood there while I stared at his beautiful eyes.

_Come on Amu kiss him I know you want to!_

I-I do not!

_Just do it you might not get a second chance!_

But I don't want to!

_Please! For me!_

I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek before running in completely flustered and slamming the door in his face. I could hear him chuckling from the other side before dashing to my room to gather my thoughts.

(Amu/Ikuto thoughts)

Ikuto is so

_Amu is so_

funny

_kind_

charming

_innocent _

nice

_lovely _

handsome

_talkative _

smooth

_beautiful _

cool

_giving _

loving

_delicate _

sweet

_insecure_

fun

_wonderful _

down to earth

_sensitive._

(Amu Pov)

"sigh" the night had to end, it was the best date I ever went on but did Ikuto think it was a date? I might never get to know...

"it's Ikuto!"

"what"

two arms snaked around my waist and a chin settled on my shoulder

"I-Ikuto!"

"hey A-"

"hmmm?"

"it-it's nothing" he released me and a sigh of relief swept over all the girls. " I just need to go" and with that he was gone he was pretty fast so I never did get to go after him I mean what was the point I didn't want to seem clingy after all.

(Ikuto Pov)

"huff huff huff" I felt so weak at these times I had almost no control over my body it was horrifying at times and just draining but all I could do was run until the moment passed...maybe Yoru was right... but what could I do? She was my friend, no more than that and I wasn't going to let them ruin another friendship no not this time. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Amu Pov)

Ikuto... something was wrong with him but what...?

I sat in class tapping my pen on my note pad, staring out the window with the occasional glance toward the chalk board "sigh" I know I don't want to admit it but I think I have to... I Hinamori Amu have fallen for the one the only Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_I knew it! You like him now the only question is dose he like you?_

Yeah...maybe no he couldn't but he asked me out...but I um ug this is hard!

_Just ask him!_

Are you insane!?!? I can't do that!

_Why not?_

What if he says no!

_He won't I can tell_

no way I'm not taking that chance at least not now not yet.

_Okay but, one day some how he better know!_

Okay okay! I'll just have to get closer to him, but how?

_I know! Today your going to his concert right? Meet him after that!_

Great! I'll do it!

(Ikuto Pov)

this is bad... really bad I can't tell Yoru! How did this happen? All I know is that I have fallen for Amu! I am bad news and if she likes me back it will get worse! I can't tell her or can I? No don't be stupid! I just can't I-

"Ikuto!" oh crap...

"Amu how are you"

"great! I just want you to know I'm going to the concert tonight you want hang after?" oh man she dose like me!

"why don't you be my special guest? You get a limo ride and go on stage"

"R-really?!?!"

"yeah" why did I do that it must be love speaking! Man love in annoying! I probably just put her in so much danger! Sigh I'll just have to watch over her tonight...

"cool see you then!"

"see ya...sigh"

(Amu Pov)

"Yes!" I have a second date with _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto! He must like me right?

_No question at all he likes you Amu and I think you will tell him soon right?_

uh... well okay but not tonight!

_Fine be that way._

"Amu!"

"who? Oh Katsura Tokime"

"Amu dose Ikuto... like anyone"

"h-how should I k-know?"

"I just thought you were friends, just tell me if you find out kay?"

"uh okay Katsura"

"thank you"

oh Katsura, what I did was mean but what could I say? Oh well what's done is done.

I started walking home I didn't want to make then wait for me so I slipped away and began steadily walking home just as I got there a limo began pulling into my drive way, next thing I know I'm standing back stage watching Ikuto my heart throbbed at the sad tune he was playing. When I felt something wet, cold, long,and it was moving up my neck.

(Ikuto Pov)

I stood on stage swiftly moving my bow up and down the violin glancing over the crowed after glancing at Amu to see if she was unharmed.

"no"

"no"

"no"

"no"

"no"

"no"

"no"

"bingo"

thank you thank you now, who is my lucky contestant? My finger glided around keeping the suspense up when just before I could pick anyone

"AHHHHH"

"Amu!"

(can you tell what Ikutos secret is? Send me your gussies and see who is right later)


	6. Chapter 6

(Amu Pov)

one of the cast members had snuck up behind me and was slithering his tongue up my neck

"AHHHH"

"Amu!"

Ikuto ran up to the man with out even letting go of his violin and punched him across the face. The man flew across the room and smashed through a wall, man it was a heck of a punch! A bunch of other men dash back here and a lady followed

"Ikuto don't do this!" the lady clearly was the leader...

"no you don't own me! You should have never touched Amu that was your mistake"

I felt Ikutos arm wrap around me the next thing I new I was in the forest and Ikuto was unconscious beside me...

"Ikuto!"

"uh..."

"Ikuto what happened? Did we teleport?"

"n-no I ran"

"ran? How?"

"I need food..."

"Ikuto I-" I leaned toward him to comfort him something was wrong but what?

"get away! Now!" Ikuto jumped up and ran off in to the woods he really is fast...

"Ikuto! Ikuto... why?" I sat at the edge of the tree waiting, for what? I don't really know but none the less I still waited there for about twenty minutes before...

"Ikuto!"

Ikuto was running toward me

"I'm sorry Amu I'm okay now"

"what was wrong with you before?"

"it it was nothing..."

"stop it! You never tell me! What are you hiding?" then I felt tears roll down my face and drip to the ground below.

"Amu-I can't tell you"

"why not!"

"because I'm afraid, afraid you will hate me"

"I could never hate you!"

"but Amu even I hate me who I was and who I am I hate them all I'm nothing but a monster, you should stay away from me!"

"I won't!"

"why can't you just stay away!"

"because I love you Ikuto!"

"no you can't I-"

at that moment I ran over and hugged Ikuto and you know what? he hugged me back maybe he did love me to! Maybe we co- something was snaking up my neck again but this time it was Ikutos tongue.

"what are you-" before I could finish my sentience Ikuto pushed himself away from me.

"no I can't con-trol it... Amu stay away..."

"Ikuto I told you I won't no I can't"

"Amu if you care for your life than leave me here!"

then Ikutos body slowly re-formed into a cat and dashed off into the forest.I placed my hand my neck to feel a icky wet substance on my neck it is blood? Did he cut me? No there is no injury, if it is not my blood than, is was Ikutos!

Ever since that day I haven't

seen him it has been 2 months since then and I still love him. Ikuto as long as I live I will find you... and bring you back if it is the last thing I do!

(Ikuto Pov)

"Ikuto nya when are we going back to japan nya?"

"were still in japan you dumb ass"

"but were on a plain aren't we moving yet nya?"

"no"

"when will we see Amu again nya?"

"never if I can help it"

"but Ikuto she loves you nya"

"and I love her and that is why we must leave"

"but Ikuto nya!"

" that is enough don't you think that this is hard on me already!"

"Ikuto the day you didn't go to school Amu ran away if you truly love her go find her now nya!"

"Yoru you were right, I should have never gotten close to her."

"Ikuto...nya"

"I will find her on one condition if I lose control any time kill me"

(Amu Pov)

"it been a while sine I've eaten I feel weak..."

_you can't give up Amu you must find Ikuto!_

But I "ug"

Flop

(Ikuto Pov)

I jumped over the roof tops and glided over the parks.  
"there Ikuto nya"

I looked down at near by park there lying on the ground was Amu I was pretty sure she was unconcance.

"Amu!"

(Amu Pov)

"Amu!" who is that? someones shaking me but who? "Amu wake up please!" who is that is it Ikuto? It must be! " Amu I'll tell you I'll tell you it all just wake up!" please wake up I want to wake up! Let me see him please!


	7. The Revealing

(Amu Pov)

"Amu?"

"W-What? Ikuto? Ikuto!" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug, he gladly accepted and hugged back.

"Ikuto I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"than why did you leave?" I pushed him off for a moment to see his face he look sad and worried as I probably looked to.

"I- I don't know if you'll take my secret well but I should tell you Amu I am...."

"go on" I pushed him to continue

"I'm a vampire"

"what?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"you know vampire scary, evil, pail face, no refection, blood sucking, and all that jazz, of coerce that is just the stereo-type."

"but you turned into a cat and you can stand the sun and-"

"Amu let me just explain it all"

( an eapl vampire description)

there are 3 (4) kinds of vampires:

regular

pure

noob

(Ikuto)

A _regular _vampire is just your everyday vampire nothing real special, but what can they do? Each vampire has there own animal DNA which they use to transform. They also of course can drink blood, but to create a vampire they must sacrifice there own life to the human in which has been bitten. Vampires have retractable fangs and claws that come out when they attack. They also have a special system that gives them the urge to kill if they get hungry. Vampires only die from two things, 1 they can die from a spear going through there heart,or when they reach the age of 200 they will die. The only way of giving eternal life to a vampire is if they drink all of someones blood if they are type X, type X is a rare type of blood, there is only 1 in a 100 people that have blood type X.

A _pure _vampire can do every thing a regular can do plus, a pure is much stronger and much faster. And there the only kind that are born with eternal life. The difference between a pure and a regular is that a regular has some human blood and a pure doesn't which makes a pures special system stronger. A prue turns anyone they drain into a vampire noob.

A _noob _it a vampire that was originally human, they can't turn into animals and they can't turn others into vampires. But noobs still last 200 years and can obtain eternal life.

(Ikuto) is the only of his kind, he is a pure blood with a special power. The power is that if someone is under black light he is able to detect what type of blood they have. His father was the first to have this but he was killed so his power was passed down to Ikuto.

"I didn't know there was so much behind vampires"

"well there is, now can't you see why you can never be with me?"

"but Ikuto I don't care if your a vampire"

"listen I am a pure and I barely drink any blood so my system can go crazy sometimes and I don't want to hurt you"

"won't you stave if you don't drink anything?"

"no I don't need to drink blood it is just if I don't it is very painful"

"oh Ikuto I-"

"no it's fine but if I ever bite you, you could die"

"I thought you just turn into a vampire"

"no there is a 1/3 chance you will become a vampire, and a 2/3 chance you will die"

"oh..."

"and if they ever find out were more than friends they will kill you"

"why?"

"because I am supposed to marry a pure blood so if I ever die our race may live on"

"oh"

"that's why they let me become a violinist because they shine black light on the stadium so I can find someone with the type X blood"

"that's why you let someone call out there name every time"

"that's right"

"why can't you just quit" "

even thought I am strong doesn't mean they can't beat me there are about 600 people working for the company the best I can do is keep them away from you"

"why would they come after me they don't know about us, do they?"

"no but that day you went to the mall when I was preforming I got a look at your blood your, type X" 

Please tell me what your think!

P.S.

Congrats to all that guessed vampire!(which was a lot) I'll try to make it harder next time!


	8. Chapter 8

(Amu Pov)

It was soundless, at Ikutos house I had only been here for 2 hours but it felt like much longer. Ikuto had to go back to the company so he left me here, I mean I couldn't just go home I had been gone for like 2 months they would just be mad...I just wasn't in the mood for that. But the one thing that bugged me the most was did Ikuto love me? Oh sure he had considered the thought by saying we were more than friends but, he had never told me he loved me. I can't just go up and ask him no, that would be rude and stupid, so how do I know?

_If you don't ask maybe you'll never know!_

"sigh"

but, then again do I really love Ikuto or am I just a fan girl? I mean form many points of view he seems perfect so, maybe that's why I love him...

_don't say such things! When you feel love it's pure!_

(Ikuto Pov)

"there it is nya"

"right"

I leaped on to the roof top and quickly transformed into a cat. I jumped down through a vent and slipped into the vent system.

"look down there nya"

"good job Yoru"

I slipped out of the vent and landed firmly on the ground below. I quickly glanced around the room there it is I snatched it and began to step forward. Should I take it? It is the only way... but I can't let her be like that never.

"you!"

(Amu Pov)

I sat there waiting Ikuto should be back by now...

slam!

"uf"

Ikuto had fallen on too the door causing it to open. He had cut's and bruises all over his shirt was covered in blood and his right leg had a blade of glass stuck in it and he was unconscious.

"Ikuto!"

I ran to his aid as fast as I could, how did this happen? What happened? Who did this? My mind was spinning and I could not think straight.

"Amu nya Ikuto needs help nya!"

"what? who are you?"

" I'm Ikutos animal soul, Yoru nya"

"who? Never mind what happened?"

"Ikuto nya went to to get you this nya but got caught nya"

Yoru handed me a red rod about 3 inches long with a button on it. I took it and inspected it before pressing the button, at one end a sharp spear popped out adding it double the length to it.

"what is it?"

"forget what it dose help Ikuto nya"

"right"

I slipped off his pants, good he has boxers. I reluctantly pulled out the shard of glass and winced at the sound, then quickly covered it with bandages. After that I pulled his shirt off 'god he has a good body' and was shocked at the size of the wound it was about 12 inches long "urk" I had a urge to throw up, no I need to do this...

(Ikuto Pov)

my eye lids slit open the light was awful at that moment but I couldn't move it was unsettling, I heard the door creek open...Amu.

"Ikuto!"

Amu ran to my side tears almost drowning me, then she grasped me in a attempt at a hug a shot of pain ran through my body but I didn't let go of her.

"I'm so sorry Ikuto"

"s-sorry for what?"

"this,if I wasn't here none of this would have happened"

"Amu...it's not your falt I chose to get it for you because I love you"

"why?"

"what?"

"I've been hoping and wishing you'd tell me that so I would know but why did you tell me now? The one time I can't be happy about it!"

she ran off with tear stained eyes and a throbbing heart. I would've gone after her but I could barely stand let alone chase after her...no I need to do this...


	9. Chapter 9

(Ikuto Pov)

My body hurt I was tired and lost I couldn't find Amu I was injured so I was much slower and my breathing grew weak.

"Amu..."

I was getting dizzy and I couldn't see straight. Every thing hurt but what hurt the most was my heart(barf). I was blacking out, no I have to find her...

_blood_...

"no"

_blood_...

I couldn't avoid it this time...

_blood_...

my body started to tense up...

_blood_...

my blood went cold...

_blood_...

I haven't felt this in a long time...

_blood_...

and then it came...

_blood_.

(Amu Pov)

how long have I been running? 1 hour, 2 hours, 3 hours, 4 hours...it felt like it had been much longer than that, but it wasn't my sense of time...no, you were right I do love Ikuto it's not because he's rich it's not because he's famous it's not because he's handsome it's not because he's talented. I don't even know why but, for love do you really have to?

_Your smart, you've learned a special lesson that no one can teach you but yourself_.

I stopped running. this is stupid if I love Ikuto and he loves me, why I'm I running from him I can't be mad at him for loving me.

_Yes!_

I need to find Ikuto now! I dashed down the path and skidded around corners I've got to make it I have to!

_Go he must still be there!_

When I got to the door step I noted the door was wide open...but when I ran off I slammed the door behind me, I'm sure of it!

_It's such a trivial thing just forget about it! And find Ikuto!_

O-okay yeah your right it's stupid, let's go! I flew in and raced up the stairs when I slammed the door open I could of sworn it flew off the hinges and slipped across the floor.

"Ikuto!"

oh no I was afraid of this...if Ikuto truly loved me he wouldn't have stayed here no matter his condition he could be any ware by now...once again I felt tears roll down my face as I fell to the floor.

"w-w-what h-ha-ve I-I d-done I-I L-ost e-very th-thing"

_you can't give up now! He's injured so he couldn't of gotten far let's check the park, that's the first place you ran by!_

"b-but I-I j-just"

_shut it you! Have some pride what will crying do?now go get him!_

She's right crying won't help me find Ikuto I just have to try harder! Let's go. I sped down the side walk as fast as my skimpy legs could go.

"there it is"

_now just look for him if he's not here we'll just have to check the parking lot a little ways ahead!_

Got it! My eyes glanced around the floor every ware but he was no ware to be seen maybe he thought I went a different way...

"sigh"

he's not here...

"looking for me?"

"Ikuto!"

I spun around about to run and hug him before patching him up, when I got a look at some one who is not Ikuto. I mean he looked like Ikuto and had the same voice as Ikuto but He wasn't the same and he wasn't injured.

"who are you and ware is Ikuto?"

"the one you see before you is Ikuto"

I inspected the man before responding. His arms were dangling before him while he slouched, his legs seemed weak and limp but still managed to keep his body up. His face had no emotion he almost seemed like a lifeless rag doll held up by brittle strings, his voice was also emotionless in a faint wisper that you could barely hear. But the worst and most noticeable one was that instead of the lovely midnight blue eye's I had come to love he had blood red ones.

I was about to speak but before I could and in a blink of an eye, the man was moved behind me.

"boo"

I looked back without moving my head.

"thats not funny"

(Ikuto Pov)

I waited.

I could see what was happening.

I could see what was going to happen.

I could see it all and I new what to do but I couldn't.

I knew I had it, all I had to do was move, move, move...

"MOVE!"

Can you tell what is happening? Who is the italics in Ikutos Pov? Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

(Amu Pov)

I felt him lightly rest his hand on my shoulders. Ikuto this isn't you who is this? Ikuto...

"get off where is Ikuto!"

I slapped his hand away, and he took a step back before he suddenly fell on to his knees. It wasn't me who did that...his body was tense instead of limp and sweat dripped from his face. When he lloked up at me I could tell it was Ikuto, but I didn't run to hug him I was frozen in fear and my mind was blank.

"Amu t-take this...a-and drink i-it y-you have t-too he will get you h-he w-will..."

in his hand was a shiny glass bottle with a blood looking liquid inside. Why would he want me to drink blood? None the less I grabbed it from his hand undid the top and swallowed it down it tasted awful, worse than blood could ever be.

"Amu..."

I turned to see that man he was not Ikuto anymore I could tell...he stood back up with his arms swaying side to side as he kept himself upright.

"Amu..."

his voice was at a low whisper that sent shivers down my spine. Who is this man and what has he done with Ikuto?...

he zipped in no time at all in his place behind me. I could feel his breath on my skin then sharp daggers pierced my neck, this all happened so fast I didn't even have a chance to blink.

"AHHHHH"

(Ikuto Pov)

"AHHHHH"

that was the worst sound I had ever heard in my life, if you've ever been in love perhaps you'd under stand. At least she will be alive, that's all I need to know right now and I'll be okay...

"Ikuto...why?"

everything went cold. I'm sorry that's all I could do Amu I'm sorry but I can't do any more for you than keep you alive, that's all I can do...for now.

I sat there for a few minutes my face hidden away, I couldn't bear to watch it especially this time. Then suddenly the pain went away not the emotional pain but the physical pain...I had been suffering, starving, enduring all that pain for almost 20 years now...it was at first a relief...but when I new what I had done to get rid of it, the pain came back and the gilt began to eat at me. My new suffering had just begun.

I could feel my heart beat in my chest again...I was back in my body. As I opened my eyes I braced myself for the worst, and thats what I saw.

"Amu..."

even then seeing 'her' bleeding, dead, and filled with pain. I still couldn't cry...I was a monster and horrible person and I didn't deserve anyone...

I hate myself.

I hate my life.

I hate my family.

I hate everything but 'her'

and yet she is the only thing I love, the only thing that loves me, the only thing that keeps me from giving up. She is everything to me yet I turned her into the thing I hate the most, and-and I still can't cry. I have never cried in my entire life...and I still can't, what thing have I become?

A vampire.

(Amu Pov)

my mind was blank, I could not breath, I have never felt such horrible pain. Never. I felt so alone, I felt nothingness. But a voice kept me going it was Ikutos...

"I'm sorry Amu. I'm so so sorry. Wake up Amu please"

I knew he was there I could feel his warmth...it was such a wonderful feeling! But that was the thing that puzzled me a vampire has no warmth none, so why could I always feel his warmth when he wasn't supposed to have any at all?

"Ikuto?"

I can feel myself coming back! I can see him Ikuto...tell me the truth who was that and why am I still alive?

(Ikuto Pov)

Amu is not wakening up...did it work it should have. Maybe there is no other way... I need to sacrifice my own life for hers...

no wait...she is wakening up!

Amu...I'm sorry for, everything.


	11. Chapter 11

(Amu Pov)

"I'm, sorry Amu"

"I-Ikuto? Who was that?"

"..."

"Please tell me..."

"he is the need for blood...every vampire has him except noobs"

"so am I a vampire?"

"yes I couldn't stop myself, but I did save you with the bottle I gave you"

"thank you Ikuto"

I tried by best to smile but I knew it was a sad smile that came out. I looked down I couldn't say any thing what could I-

"murph-"

Ikuto...was Ikuto was, kissing me! At first I was surprised but now I let in and kissed back.

"chow Amu!"

"Huh?"

I turned to see a little pink figure with white dog ears and tail.

"I'm ran your animal soul"

Ikuto looked at her in shock before responding "Amu is a noob vampire she isn't supposed to have an animal soul"

"well what would you call me huh?"

"Ikuto is there anyway this could have happened?"

"no not that I can think of...maybe it has to do with your X blood. Nobody with X type has ever been turned into a vampire because, the only people who drink that kind of blood are all regular vampires"

"so I'm a regular not noob?"

"I think so, give me your hand"

Ikuto lifted my hand up and shined black light on to it. He looked at my hand for a bit then turned the light off and set my hand down.

"you are a vampire of regular type, but you are no longer type X"

"what? How did that happen?"

"I believe it was an exchange you blood type for your vampire type..."

"oh..."

"but it's strange you don't seem to have the second blood system..."

"you mean the one that gives you the urge to drink blood?"

"yes...I think Amu there is a new type of vampire."

(Ikuto Pov)

"Ikuto I saw you to kissing she's but a human! You betrayed us"

"Hatano Kunime! What are you doing here!"

"I can't believe this you are my feance!"

"Ikuto is this true?"

I could see tears run down her face...she didn't under stand what was happening...and before I could answer she ran off.

"Amu!"

"don't waste you time with her I'm much prettier aren't I?"

"right now your hideous to me"

I ran after Amu but just my luck...

"Ikuto! What dose she have she's a human!"

"she's not a human she's a vampire can't you see her animal soul"

"so? Just a regular I presume...well I know what to do, Iru!"

her body reformed into a bat and she few off. Hatano... what are you up to?

I had finally caught up with Amu she sat there after tripping her knee was bleeding badly and before I could help her up something came over me...

(Amu Pov)

I was in such a good mood until...

"Ikuto I saw you to kissing she's but a human! You betrayed us"

"Hatano Kunime! What are you doing here!"

"I can't believe this you are my feance!"

my heart shattered Ikuto wouldn't cheat on me...or would he?

"Ikuto is this true?" I had managed to sputter out some words.

He didn't answer. I looked up at her she was very pretty...long silky black hair tied up into a high ponytail, sparkling light purple eyes...her animal soul was a small black figure, with red eyes and black bat wings. I couldn't come pair with that...so I stared running as fast as I could. Nothing was ever fair I always get the short end of string. Always.

"Amu chan!"

"what?" I turned to see another animal soul, she was dark blue with a white mouse tail and ears. When I turned back to keep running I tripped on a root and crash landed on my knee...

"ow that really got me."

when I turned around Ikuto was there lying on the floor strangling himself.

"Ikuto!"


	12. Chapter 12

(Amu Pov)

"Ikuto what are you doing?!?!"

I got up clutching my knee and started to run towards him.

"no stay away!"

"what are you doing...?"

"I-I can't control it any more, your kn-knee"

"my knee?"

I'm so stupid my knee is bleeding so he it retraining himself by grabbing his neck. Jeez I though he was killing himself...

"Ikuto...I'll go back to your place, but if you don't come home soon I will come and find you"

"Amu...I love-you"

Ikuto...you do love me, I will keep your words close...to my heart. Then I ran off back home, my new home, with him. That's when I realized this-this is were I belong.

(Hatano Pov)

"Amu...I love-you"

Amu...why her? Why not me? All the elders said me and Ikuto were the most important vampires. Ikuto was the only of his kind, the Tsukiyomi family was an important part of our world. I was the only live daughter of the first vampire ever. Both pures and well know, a perfect for each other? no. Ikuto...I love you more than any one ever could. The three word I have wanted you to say to me for years and, she comes along...and...I hate her...this this is my chance.

(Ikuto Pov)

when I finally had control over my body I had to find Amu...so I started running as fast as I could (which if you don't know is really fast) I caught up in about 5 seconds.

"Ikuto!"

"Amu..."

this was it my time to cry...I have never cried until only someone very close to me can make me cry, only you Amu...

(Hatano Pov)

"Amu...what type are you?"

"you, what do you want?"

I paced around her she looked fierce but I wasn't scared.

"answer my question Amu"

"I'm a regular type"

"liar, you were originally human!"

"oh really then what are these"

3 animal souls popped out one was pink with dog ears and tail. Another was blue with mouse ears and tail. And the last was green with silver-ish wings.

"why do you have three vampires are only born with one"

"don't ask me why it happened it just did"

"liar, I bet you lied to Ikuto too!"

"I did no such thing! I love him and he loves me!"

"do not...your evil"

I could see her hand slowly trailing towards her pocket. I knew she had something up her sleeve but what? What ever it was I couldn't let her get to it.

Flashback

_There is a small forest with many trees and walking though it there is a little Hatano._

"_Iru were are we?"_

"_I'm not sure_..._we should back to the village soon"_

"_daddy will be mad at me Iru, I don't want to go back"_

"_Hatano! Look out"_

_A near by trees roots had decayed and the tree was going to fall on Hatano. When Ikuto (not little) came in._

"_you! Get out of the way!"_

_and swooped her off of her feet._

_End_

Ikuto...how long has it been since then? 1 thousand 2 thousand...but time doesn't really matter!

"Amu!"

"No stay back!"

I pulled out my vampire rod but...


	13. Chapter 13

(Ikuto Pov)

when I got there is was too late. Amu was kneeling on the floor arm stretched out holding a rod with a spear sticking out of it straight into Hatanos heart, and Hatano had her hand daggered into Amus heart

"Hatano...Amu...what have you done?"

the both glanced toward me before collapsing onto the cold hard pavement, pools of blood spread over the black top and glistened in the shining moon light

"Amu..."

that was the first time I have ever cried in my entire life. Hello my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto I'm one of the most famous people in the vampire and human world, right now I'm about 38000 years old, I was recently appointed to marry Hatano Kunime the only living child of Hatano Yasuari the first born vampire, until now...

XXX

"Ikuto your on in ten"

"..."

"Ikuto nya what will you do now nya?"

"Ikuto...why do me, Miki, and Su still exist? If Amu is...gone"

"animal souls only die when there owner stops believing"

"in what desu?"

"you know I don't really Know but Amu hasen't given up yet"

"Now it's Ikuto!"

The voice bellowed, the crowed roared louder and louder even much so when I stepped on to the sage

"thank you! I will be singing a song this time so feel lucky!"

"what the hell is he doing?!?!"

I could hear my manager scowling from back stage. Amu...you haven't given up so I won't either...

Song:

Lyrics to How To Save A Life

(link to song)

.com/watch?v=vmYLaOMb2HY

Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

Ring Ring

"hello"

"is this Ikuto"

"yes it is who are you?"

" my name is Tamura Yasuuchi, Yasuuchi for short"

" okay Yasuuchi what is it that you wanted?"

"I'm part of a vampire rebellion although I am a vampire my self"

"what is your point?"

"I beleave there is a way I can save your friend and give me what I want in the process..."

"...how?"

It's kinda Ironic that Amu died on the 13th chapter :p


	14. Chapter 14

(Ikuto Pov)

"I see I will, okay thank you"

my head was spinning if we did this right if this worked the world would change forever, and all of that would be on my shoulders...Amu...this is for you. Then I picked up my violin.

(?????? Pov)

I stepped trough the door into a dark mud room the walls were black and the floor was a dark wood, I knew I shouldn't be here...but I had to apologize for everything...I winced at the pain I was supposed to stay at home in bed for a few more days but, I just had to say I'm sorry...

Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

some one's singing...

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

to a violin...

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

so it must be...Ikuto...

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

I started up the staircase to ware the music was coming from...

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

I could hear the song and lyrics clearly now...

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

tears started pouring down my face, what have I done? I was greedy so I forgot about Ikutos feelings and only cared about my own...

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

I stood and opened the door and stepped in he was facing out the window in the opposite direction of me.

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

I wanted to say something and I knew he knew I was there, but my throat seemed parched I didn't have the will to speak. No I didn't have the right...I was the selfish one but in the end I survived and not her. Life was unfair...

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

"I'm sorry Ikuto"

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

"I didn't realize..."

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

"I would do anything to pay you back"

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

"but there is nothing I can do because, death is irreversible"

How to save a life...

"Ikuto?"

"who said it is irreversible?"

"well...isn't it?"

"there is one way, you your father...all the vampires we all started this. The company, the killing, everything. And we will stop it."

"what? How?"

"and why on earth would I tell you" he answered coldly "I canceled our engagement just to tell you..."

"why?" I could feel tears reappearing in my eyes.

"because I can't stand you"

I fell to the floor at that comment, most people watching this would be mad at Ikuto...but he has every right to hate me... he stopped at the door frame.

"besides the engagement won't matter by tomorrow...I promise"

Ikuto...what are you up to?

(end of Hatano Pov)


	15. Chapter 15

(Ikuto Pov)

"Oi Ikuto! You wanted me here to discuss something right? Ikuto!"

I sped up behind him and grab his hands and twisted them behind his back.

"what are you doing Ikuto?!?!"

"what we should have done a long time ago"

"you can't beat me in battle"

"but I can do this"

my fist put a fierce blow over his head knocking him out cold. I grabbed a chain and wrapped it around his body and a pole. After that I pulled his arms be hind the pole and put hand cuffs on him.

"you can come out now I seriously doubt he's gonna hurt you"

"..."

"why do you hate Yasuari and vampires anyways?"

"you hate vampires don't you?"

"not at first, at first we were just surviving but now, were just greedy"

"your right thats my reason too"

"really?"

"yes, I was Yasuari's advisor but when he started getting greedy I told him to stop"

"I assume he didn't listen"

"he though I would betray him, so he got his son's to chase me out of the vampire company. He managed to do just that but, for a price"

"his sons!"

"yes, he always blamed me even when I was his advisor..."

"so heres her body"

"smells bad"

"what do you think she's dead!"

"jeez it was just a comment!"

Yasuuchi got up and went over to Yasuari and cut the side of his arm with a pocket knife.

"what are you doing?"

"I need some Hatano blood"

he dripped the blood onto a pendent then put it on Amus dead ...I am doing this for everyone but, mostly you.

"now Ikuto the reason you have to be here is because you are the only one skilled enough to play the bloody tune."

"bloody tune?"

"the song has been passed down through my family but none of them can play it,only you can"

(Hatano Pov)

I started running, father had gone to meet with Ikuto according to the letter he left. Father...I need to see him more than you know!

"were are we going?"

"hush Iru were almost there"

(Ikuto Pov)

"don't we need to sacrifice a life to gain one?"

"Ikuto...that another reason Yasuari is here"

"what?"

"he's the one who caused all this, he's the one who will end it"

"it seems a lot to give up for one person"

"yes, it takes a lot of power and a life plus the pendant there"

"okay let's do this..."

I grabbed my violin and set it on my shoulders.

"Ikuto!!!"

"Hatano?"

"Ikuto, before you bring her back, can you do one thing for me...please please call me by my first name and that all I ask"

"I'm sorry that I'm doing this Kunime, but it's for the best"

"wait what do you-Father! What are you doing with father?!?!"

"we've become a greedy race wanting eternal life when we already live longer than humans"

"so what are you doing?"

"by doing this Kunime I will turn all the vampires into humans and give your fathers life to Amu, It's best he leaves this world"

"why...why...Ikuto I don't understand"

"I'm sorry Kunime"

"my brothers died, my mother died, you don't love me, you want to kill my dad what more can you take!"

tears dribbled down her checks as she fell to the floor.

"I wasn't meant to survive that attack, but Amu didn't kill me on purpose. I'm sorry Amu but your effort was in vain"

Kunime pulled out a gun and placed it on her chest

"Ikuto say my name...before I leave

"Kunime..."

"thank you"

Bang!

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

"it's time"

I nodded then placed the bow on my violin.


	16. The End

(Amu Pov)

I could hear the beautiful tune of a violin...

Ikuto...

I could feel my body warming up, I could feel my heart beat. Was I coming back to life? What was going on? Then I felt my eyes opening and I saw Ikuto playing the violin. My mind was fuzzy I was a bit dizzy but I was alive. I went to feel the spot Hatano stabbed but it was gone. What happened...

"Ikuto"

"Amu!"

(Ikuto Pov)

"Amu!"

I ran over to her wrapping A robe around her to cover up her body (if you don't know I'm pretty sure that when she comes back to life she doesn't have clothes on)she reached up and touched one of my teeth.

"Ikuto your fangs are gone..."

"I gave it up for you"

"what?"

"come on I brought you some clothes"

I handed Amu some neatly folded clothes, she took them and when to a corner and started dressing. I did it I never though I could...but I did.

"Ikuto I-ah! Ikuto your crying!"

she ran over and started wiping my face with a tissue

"what's wrong? I've never seen you cry before"

all I could to was smile.

(Amu Pov)

I was walking home from the store when I saw a video of Ikuto singing and playing the violin

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Ikuto...you really really do love me don't you?

The End.

how to save a life.


End file.
